Batman: The Girl
Batman: The Girl is an American action-adventure mystery comic book series published by DC Comics. The comic follows Batman trying to raise a strange young girl who he names Ally, trying to find out who she is and where she came from. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman '- the main protagonist of the series who is the owner of Wayne Enterprises with a double life as the crime-fighting Batman. *'Ally' - a very young and very odd girl who Bruce finds, attempting to uncover the mystery behind her and find her actual parents. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' - Bruce's butler who has had military training, is an incredible medic and has raised Bruce since he was eight. *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing' - Bruce's first sidekick and a skilled acrobat who now mainly operates in the town named Blüdhaven. *'Jason Todd/Red Hood '- Bruce's second sidekick who previously died, now serving a second life as the vigilante known as the Red Hood. *'Timothy "Tim" Drake/Red Robin' - Bruce's third sidekick who is a lot more of a thinker than Dick and Jason, though he can fight if he wishes. *'Damian Wayne/Robin' - Bruce's most recent sidekick and his biological son who has great respect for his father but is known for going out of line quite a bit. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman '- a cat burglar who has a very flirty relationship with Batman. The two have been both enemies and allies and have both hated and loved each other. *'Barbara Gordon/Oracle' - the daughter of the commissioner who is now hospitalized giving information through a computer. *'Cassandra Cain/Batgirl '- the new Batgirl who didn't speak for the first eight years of her life and struggles to speak in complete sentences due to this. * Antagonists *'Jeremiah Arkham' - one of the main antagonists of the series who is the head of Arkham Asylum and is ironically very mentally unstable himself. **'Dr. Hugo Strange' - an obsessive doctor who works for Jeremiah and who is one of the only people to know that Bruce is Batman. *'Julian Day/Calendar Man' - a mentally insane man obsessed with holidays often doing a crime associated with that holiday. *'Noah Kutler/The Calculator' - an information broker who is known for gaining numerous forms of information being similar to a Calculator. *'Anthony Ivo' - a deformed scientist that has been an enemy of many different heroes and is obsessed with the more powerful heroes' abilities. *'Sondra Fuller/Lady Clay' - a former member of the terrorist organization known as KOBRA who is now a being similar to Clayface. *'T.O. Morrow' - a rich businessman who is known for creating numerous forms of technology. * Issues #/A Child In A Box/ - As the title implies, Batman finds a child in a box. #/Who is Ally?/ - Bruce attempts to find out about Ally's backstory as an old enemy of his makes a surprising return. #/The Monsters of Hugo Strange/ - Bruce's research on Ally leads him to Arkham Asylum where he encounters Hugo Strange. # Trivia *The main villains of the series are The Black Glove, which is an organization of lesser-known DC universe villains. However, they are very different from their main universe counterpart, as they are a lot less concerned with keeping their organization secret. Category:Comics